


Punishments and More Secrets

by softlyuwujin



Series: Stray Kids in smol space [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Daddy!Chan, Light Angst, Little Space, Little!Felix, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, daddy!hyunjin, daddy!woojin, little!changbin, little!jeongin, little!jisung, little!seungmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: Another member is thinking about regressing, and Changbin gets in trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back,, hope you guys like it!!
> 
> Also please tell me if there's a mistake or something <3
> 
> And this is kinda long bc I added two requests into one aha <3

Jisung stood awkwardly in the middle of the store. He had volunteered to go to the store since the others had stayed back to watch over the regressors. And Minho had been getting over a cold, so no one made him go out. But Jisung was actually thankful to go by himself since he could take his time and he wouldn’t be rushed,,, and he could look at what he wanted in the store without getting judged. So here he was, in the baby section. 

He looked around and coughed awkwardly, pulling his mouth cover up further. He hesitantly reached forward to touch a small package of pacis, but when he heard someone walking by he pulled his arm back as if it had been burned. It was just a random citizen walking by,, they probably hadn’t even acknowledged him. He shook himself off and continued to look at the pacis on the shelf. He saw a package with a yellow paci and a red paci, and stared at it while biting his bottom lip. He wished he would’ve been able to buy an adult paci instead of a baby one since his mouth was kind of big, but he would have to buy that online and he really didn’t want anyone to know about this. 

He quickly put the pacis in his shopping bag and hurried out of the baby section and to the self checkout since he had already got the groceries he needed to get. 

===

When Jisung got back to the dorms he sighed as he walked through the door while taking off his mouth cover. 

“Sungieee you wanna play?” a smiley Seungmin asked happily as he ran over to Jisung at the door. The older’s heart skipped a beat, wanting to say yes and just be smol and play with Seungmin and the other babies, but then he remembered that Seungmin wanted to play with big Jisung not smol Jisung. He felt a pang in his chest at the thought.

“Ah maybe later, Minnie, hyung is kinda tired from the shopping trip” Jisung made up an excuse, but when he really thought about it he did kinda feel pretty tired. 

“Jisung, are you alright? I didn’t get you sick, did I?” Minho asked worriedly, making his way over to Jisung and putting his hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. “You don’t really feel that warm, but you were just out in the cold,, I’ll take your temperature later.”

“I-I’m fine, hyung, really” Jisung smiled and blushed. “How are you feeling though?”

“I’m better, I should have really gone to the store with you, baby” Minho sighed, giving Jisung an apologetic smile, and when he grabbed the four bags from Jisung, it took the younger a few seconds to remember the pacis he had in the bags.

“Ah hyung its really okay,, I can put away the groceries by myself” Jisung blurted out, snatching the bags back, and quickly surged forward to give Minho a peck on the lips before rushing to the kitchen. He let out a loud sigh once he was alone and took the package of pacis and placed it in the pocket of his oversized hoodie. It wasn’t the first time he and Minho had shared a kiss, for they had been dating for quite a while. He let out another sigh and started putting away the groceries. 

===

It had been a whole two weeks since Jisung went to the store and bought the pacis. He still hadn’t opened them,, he hadn’t even looked at them since that day. Once he had finished putting the groceries away he had went straight to his room and hid it in one of the drawers of his night stand. He didn’t want to risk anything.

“Hey, Sung, do you wanna come play with the kids?” Chan came in Jisung’s room to ask. “I think Felix is regressed to non-verbal, so he’s being bottle fed by Woojin.”

“Oh,, uh yeah sure, hyung” Jisung said with a smile. He had been planning on taking a nap, but he knew that if he avoided the others it would cause a scene. So he got up and followed Chan to the living room where all the others were.

“Sungieeee!” Jeongin greeted excitedly. Jisung waved and smiled at the younger before sitting between Minho and Woojin, the eldest had Felix cradled in his arms, feeding him a bottle of warm milk just as Chan had told him.

“Hey Lixie” Jisung smiled at Felix, petting the younger’s blonde hair. Felix just looked up at him and blinked innocently, continuing to drink his milk.

“Can Felix play now?” Changbin whined. 

“No, Binnie, he’s too smol right now, okay? Give him a few hours-”

“But I’ve been waiting all day, daddy!” Changbin interrupted Woojin, who looked at him sternly. 

“Changbin, the only thing you can do is wait. We aren’t going to pull Felix out of his headspace just for yo-”

“Binnie wan’ Lixie!!” Changbin yelled angrily and threw one of Seungmin and Jeongin’s blocks. And no one was really sure if it was on purpose or just an accident but the block landed right on Felix’s head. Hard. And the bottle of warm milk got knocked out of Woojin’s hands and spilled all over Felix. And everyone was frozen, half of them covered their mouths with their hands. Felix was shocked, but seconds later he realised what had happened and how much it hurt and he started to sob. And then Changbin wasn’t angry anymore, and realisation settled in, and he too started to cry. 

“Hey, hey, Lixie you’re alright, okay?” Woojin soothed, being the first one to come to his senses. Felix kept crying, and so did Changbin.

“Binnie go to our room, please” Chan said, even though he was still really confused. Changbin didn’t get up, just looked at Chan and continued crying. “Bin I said go to our room.”

“Daddy I-I’m sorry,, I d-didn’t m-mean to-”

“Changbin it doesn’t matter if you meant to or not. You still did it” Woojin snapped, glaring at Changbin, who was now looking back at him and Felix. “Listen to daddy and go to your room. We’ll discuss punishment after.”

“Okay,,, I-I’m sorry daddies a-and Lixie,,,,” Changbin sniffled before going to his and Chan’s room and closing the door. Then Woojin sighed and went back to soothing Felix, who had now calmed down a bit, but Woojin kept bouncing the younger in his lap.

“Punishment?” Hyunjin spoke up, and all eyes were on him. 

“Well, yeah, Changbin misbehaved, there’s gonna be consequences” Woojin said, staring at Hyunjin.

“Yeah,, I guess we just didn’t really think it would come to this, I guess” Chan answered for Hyunjin. “But you’re right, we can’t just let this go, what if it happens again, ya know?”

“Minho, Jisung, can you take the kids into another room for a while” Woojin announced, and then all eyes were on him. “I can carry Felix for you.”

“Yeah, of course, hyung” Minho said, and Jisung nodded in agreement. They stood up and led Jeongin and Seungmin into Jisung, Hyunjin, and Seungmin’s room with Woojin and Felix following closely behind. Woojin tucked Felix into one of the beds and kissed his forehead before telling Jeongin and Seungmin not to get too loud, which he doubt they would, and then returned to the living room to join Chan and Hyunjin.

“Hyungs are you sure you want me to have a say in this? Felix and Changbin are your littles, so I don’t-”

“Hyunjin, you watch over them too,, you have as much of a say in this as we do” Chan interrupted Hyunjin and gave him a reassuring smile. Woojin nodded in agreement before talking about the task at hand.

“So, about Changbin,, we’ve never had to discipline him before really” Woojin started, and bit his lip before continuing. “Changbin has never really acted out before, and we never really thought he ever would, so we’ve never really had to think about punishments.”

“Yeah,, but we need to make sure he knows that his actions have consequences” Chan said. “Maybe we should just do something light? Like taking away his toys for a while?”

“I don’t know,,,, I’ve done some research and stuff, and I’ve seen people talk about how when they punished their littles by taking away the things that make them most comfy while regressing could lead to long term problems like not wanting to regress anymore or being insecure and things like that” Hyunjin said worriedly. “Like if we took Gyu from Changbin it would probably just make him not trust us anymore when he’s regressed, ya know?”

“Yeah, Hyunjin’s right. Good job doing research too” Woojin praised, and Hyunjin shrugged with a brief smile. “Maybe we could give him a time-out; make him sit in the corner for twenty minutes or something?”

“That could work” Chan said.

“Sounds reasonable” Hyunjin nodded.

“Alright, Chan can you go get him?” Woojin asked and Chan nodded, getting up and walking to his room. When he opened the door Changbin looked up, his face soaked in tears and snot.

“Daddy, I-”

“Oh, Changbinnie,,,” Chan mumbled sympathetically, going over to his baby, who had been hiding under the blankets on Chan’s bed. He grabbed a few tissues from on top of the night stand and wiped Changbin’s face. “Come on, baby boy.”

“Am I in t-trouble?” Changbin sniffled, untangling himself from the sheets and getting up, grabbing Chan’s hand and Gyu as they walked to the living room.

“Changbinnie, what you did was bad,, you’re going to have to get punished” Woojin explained when they entered the living room. 

“We’ve decided to give you a time-out, okay Binnie baby?” Hyunjin told the younger, who just nodded and looked down.

“I-Is it otay if-if Binnie takes Gyu to time-out too?” Changbin asked, clutching his stuffie to his chest in hopes they would let Gyu accompany him. Chan thought about what Hyunjin had brought up during their discussion, and answered before the other two.

“Of course, Binnie. No matter what you do or how bad you behave we would never take Gyu from you” Chan told him with a kiss to his head and a squeeze to his hand. “Now go to any corner and we’ll start a timer for twenty minutes.”

“Thank you daddy” Changbin said before taking Gyu to a corner of the living room and standing with his back facing the others.

And soon enough twenty minutes had passed; the caregivers only having to tell Changbin to be quiet a few times whenever he started talking to Gyu. 

“Binnie, time’s up” Woojin called out, and Changbin whipped around to look at him surprisedly. “Come here, sweetie, do you feel better?”

“I feel a lot better, daddy,, can Binnie say sorry to Lixie?” Changbin asked as he got up and hugged Woojin tightly.

“Of course you can, sweetheart” Chan said, and went to Jisung’s room to get the others. “Hey guys, we gave Changbin a time-out, and he just got done, so you can come back to the living room.”

“Alright, come on babies” Minho herded them out of the room and back to the living room.

“C-Can we watch Care Bears?” Seungmin asked; he and Jeongin were still regressed, but Felix had been pulled out of his regression a little after they had went into Jisung’s room.

“Yeah, I’ll put it on” Minho said as everyone settled down to watch the movie, and Changbin walked over to Felix hesitantly. 

“I,,,, Binnie’s weally sowwy, Fewix” Changbin apologised with a pout. Felix just gave him a smile and hugged him.

“Its fine, Bin, I forgive you” Felix assured, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

===

Everyone thought it was going to be fine too, and everyone thought the problem had been resolved since Changbin felt better after his time-out and Felix was fine and over with it. Well, big Felix was over it.

“Fewix wan’ fingew paint wif Binnie?” Changbin asked Felix one day, a few days after the whole thing happened. Chan had set up the paint and paper at the table for Changbin and Gyu, and the younger wanted to invite Felix to paint with them.

“Mmm I’m colouwing wif Innie an’ Minnie wight now” Felix answered, not even looking up from colouring a picture of Spongebob.

“Bu’ paintin’ is da same as colouwing” Changbin tried to persuade the younger.

“Not weally” Felix said, unfazed by Changbin’s attempt. 

“Oh,,,” Changbin just gave up, and sadly went to sit at the table with Chan.

“Daddy will paint with you, okay, Bin Bin?” Chan said, trying to cheer the younger boy up. Changbin just shrugged, letting out a tiny “okay, dada.”

Over the past few days whenever Felix was regressed he never wanted to spend time with Changbin. They were perfectly fine when they weren’t regressed, so everyone was kind of confused as to why Felix would always reject Changbin and spend all his time regressed with Jeongin and Seungmin. And so Chan and Woojin were sick of seeing their babies so distant, so that night they were going to let Hyunjin cook dinner (with the help of Seungmin and Jeongin because they insisted that they needed to help) while they tried to get Changbin and Felix to be together comfortably while regressed.

“Alright, Changbinnie, are you ready for bath time?” Chan asked after he had finished his painting. Changbin looked up and nodded; he was covered in paint. So Chan led him to the bathroom where Woojin was waiting with Felix.

“Fewix take baff wif me?” Changbin asked surprisedly, looking up at his daddies with wide eyes. 

“Yes, baby, now can both of you take off your clothes so you can get in?” Woojin asked of them before turning on the warm water as Chan got the cotton candy scented bath bubbles from the bathroom closet. The two regressors obeyed Woojin and stripped their clothes off until there was nothing left. By then the bath was filled enough and Chan had already poured in the bubbles. Changbin got in first and smiled at Felix, beckoning him to get in the warm, soapy water too. Felix looked back at Chan and Woojin, who both nudged him until he finally settled in the bubbles. 

“C-Can we pway wif Seungminnie’s baff toys?” Felix asked the eldest members, who nodded and got them out of the closet. Chan handed them the bath toys, and when he found the rubber duckie he chuckled to himself and held it up to them.

“Rubber Duckie you’re the one, you make bath time lots of fun!” Chan sang, squeezing the toy so it could squeak, and the two boys in the bath erupted into a fit of giggles. 

“Daddy’s so silly isn’t he?” Woojin laughed along with them. Both caregivers were sitting on the floor right next to the bathtub. 

“Daddy so funny!!” Changbin exclaimed, his face scrunching up as he smiled widely, and Felix laughed loudly.

“Binnie!! Come here!!!” Felix ordered, and Changbin scooted closer to him. The freckled boy cupped some of the bubbles in his small hands and placed the foamy substance on Changbin’s head. “I made Binnie a hat!!”

“Fewix I wove it!!” Changbin exclaimed loudly, letting out more giggles. “Daddy take pictuwe pwease!!”

“Ah you two are too cute for our hearts” Chan whined, and Woojin laughed while taking out his phone to take pictures of them. 

===

After their bath Woojin and Chan helped them get dressed and then they all went to the dining room as Seungmin and Jeongin finished setting the table with Jisung. They all sat down and Minho and Hyunjin came in with the food. 

“We made jajangmyeon, and there’s rice with kimchi, and Seungmin really wanted eggs so we made eggs too” Hyunjin explained, setting the food down with Minho. “Oh, and we got some chicken from the JYP cafe.”

“And I made cheesecake with Jeongin, so we can eat it for dessert” Jisung said happily, and Jeongin nodded excitedly. And from there they began to eat the food. After they ate dinner, they ate the cheesecake, and then they all cuddled in the living room to watch the Spongebob Movie.

===

Now that Felix and Changbin are back to normal, let’s get back to Jisung. It had now been almost a month since he had bought that package of pacis at the store, and they were still hidden in the drawer of his night stand. He still wasn’t ready to tell the others yet. He still felt like he was going to be a burden since four of them were already regressors so why would they want another one?

He sighed as they finished up practicing. He was really stressed that day and really just wanted to go hide out in his room and regress himself to sleep since everyone else would be hanging in the living room probably watching a Disney movie with Changbin, Felix, Seungmin, and Jeongin. But he knew that they would want him to join them for movie time. Maybe he could say he was sick?

“Sungie wanna watch Mulan wif us?” Felix asked once they were at the dorms.

“Ah I’m really tired, Lixie, maybe tomorrow?” Jisung suggested, and even though Felix was bummed out, he kept smiling and said “sure, hyung!”

“Do you want me to come with you, Jisung?” Minho asked out of nowhere, placing a hand on Jisung’s shoulder. The younger stared at him for a few seconds as he thought of an answer.

“Sure, Minho hyung” Jisung smiled. He figured it wouldn’t do him any good to reject his boyfriend. Maybe they could just take a nap?

They got to Jisung’s room and the younger flopped onto his bed. Minho giggled at him.

“You wanna cuddle, baby?” Minho asked, and Jisung could hear the fond smile in his voice. His heart fluttered at the pet name too,, he really wanted to be smol and be held and feel safe in Minho’s arms. 

So he sat up and got under the fluffy blankets, and then patted the space next to him for Minho to lay next to him, which the older did. Jisung cuddled right up to his boyfriend, starting to feel more smol.

“I love you, Minho hyungie” Jisung couldn’t help but say, and Minho said it back, and Jisung was so happy. And he thought maybe he could just regress and fall asleep against Minho, and the older won’t even know. But right as he started to slip into his headspace, he felt lips kissing and nipping at his neck. He whined and pulled away, but then Minho pulled him closer and captured his lips in a kiss. Jisung froze,, he didn’t know what to do, but he tried his best to move his lips against Minho’s like the older wanted, but his movements were slow, like he was inexperienced, and really what would you expect? Jisung felt like he was around four years old. Then when Jisung felt Minho’s tongue trace his bottom lip, he pushed the older away, and he felt his eyes sting with tears.

“What’s wrong? What happened? Did I do something?” Minho asked worriedly, and they both sat up, Jisung hid his face in his hands and sobbed. It was no wonder why Minho was so confused since they had had plenty of makeout sessions before and Jisung had never reacted this way. Minho placed his hand on Jisung’s back to soothe him. “Jisung, hey, I’m sorry if I scared you or something,, can you please tell me what’s going on?”

“I-I c-can’t….” Jisung sobbed out, and he really didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to be rejected or something.

“Do you need some water?” Minho asked, trying to stay calm, and before Jisung could answer he was already opening the drawer of Jisung’s night stand where he knew Jisung kept water bottles. And Jisung realised too late what Minho was doing, and by the time he looked up to yell at Minho to stop, to not go through his stuff, he saw that instead of a water bottle, Minho held up the package of pacifiers. 

“Minho put those back!” Jisung yelled angrily, not caring about using honorifics, but Minho didn’t look like he cared about that right now.

“Jisung, baby, do you regress too?” Minho asked softly, sitting on the bed again, bringing the package with him.

“Shut up,, I-I don’t! I hate it!” Jisung snapped, wiping his nose on his hoodie sleeve.

“Jisung, its fine if you do,, why are you getting so upset about it?” Minho’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“There’s so many members who regress,, I’ll- I would just be a burden-”

“Jisung, don’t think like that. Don’t ever think that way” Minho said sadly, smothering the younger in a hug. “I am so fucking sorry if any of us have ever made you feel like that, but Jisung its really fine if you want to regress too, okay? You would never be a burden to any of us.”

“I’m so sorry, hyung” Jisung sobbed into his shoulder, more tears falling from his wet eyes. Even Minho started to tear up, and Jisung held onto Minho like his life depended on it. 

“Don’t be sorry, baby, you can be smol,, I’ll take care of you, I’ll always take care of you” Minho reassured and opened the package in one swift move and took the red paci, knowing it was Jisung’s favourite colour, and slipped it into the younger’s mouth. “We don’t have to tell the others tonight, okay? You can just be smol right now, I’m here, you’re safe, darling.”

Jisung hummed and sucked on his new paci. He let himself believe Minho, and as he regressed straight to non-verbal he felt all his stress and worries go away, and it was just him and Minho, and he felt safe.

And the next day as the group ate breakfast together, Minho held his hand tightly through his confession.

“Guys, I have something to tell you” Jisung said with a sudden burst of confidence. When everyone was looking his way he continued. “I’m also a regressor-”

“What?! Really, hyung?!!” Jeongin was excited, and Jisung smiled brightly while nodding enthusiastically. 

“We’ll always support you, Sungie!!” Felix spoke next and everyone else agreed with smiles too.

“See? I told you they’d be with you 100%” Minho whispered and kissed Jisung’s cheek.

And Jisung couldn’t be happier.


	2. +Not Actually a Chapter+

Hey guys,, not to be a party-pooper or anything but this isn't an update. 

I just wanted to know if it'd be okay if I changed the story up a little and make it a non-famous AU type thing where Stray Kids are just normal people and not idols. It'd just be a lot easier because since they're idols they don't get a lot of free time to regress and stuff, so its a bit more challenging to write.

Please let me know your thoughts uwu <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that didn't suck as much as I thought it did oops
> 
> Pls leave more requests <3
> 
> Edit: so I guess 20 minutes is long for a time-out,, idk i was always given long time-outs like that so idk ahxbsbjz


End file.
